


Counselor Link

by Rinrinreira



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Rhett and Link's guests for the day found Link to be very attractive on set today and Rhett gets jealous - aka what happens after the Supreme Food Court ft The Try Guys episode.





	Counselor Link

Eugene tugged on Link's suspenders, leaning close as he said with a flirty smile, "Bye, Counselor Link. I had fun today." And he released the suspender, letting it snap.

Link blushed, his face going red as he grinned and replied "Me too, thanks for coming on the show!"

The door to their studio closed after their guests, leaving Rhett and Link alone in the reception.

"What's that stupid grin for? And you're red as a tomato," Rhett said as he turned towards Link, an annoyed frown on his face.

"Hey man, someone's put on a harmless little flirt and I'm just flattered man," Link said mildly, putting up his hands in a reconciliatory gesture as his smile lingered on his lips.

"You were blushing like a little girl back on set too, when he said he's picking the good looking one," Rhett scoffed.

"Hey, why are you snapping at me? Who's the one who went around talking about my herpes to guests,  _ again _ ?" Link retorted, the easy smile on his face gone.

"That's so that I can keep all those hungry guests away from you. You're mine, so don't go blushing for other people."

Link stared, dumbfounded at Rhett's unexpected response, and a blush crept up his face again. He broke out into a smile as he said softly, "Oh, someone's jealous." 

"Fuck, stop blushing. You look hot enough like that as it is. Even the hot young thing Eugene couldn't resist you," Rhett said grudgingly as he pulled on his tie to loosen the knot. It was getting hotter than usual for Rhett in the studio. "Fuck, I could cum touching myself just from watching you stand there in that outfit," Rhett groaned.

"Mmmm.." Link hummed and licked his lips in response. "Yeah? Show me."

Rhett needed no encouragement. He tried all morning to get his hard on under control since he saw Link walk out of the dressing room in that sharp get-up and those kinky suspenders. He unzipped his pants hastily and pushed it down, pulling out his half hard cock.

"Mmm yeah, good boy," Link said with a half smirk, eyes following Rhett's hand as it wrapped around his own cock and pumped it to hardness.

Rhett's eyes roamed Link's body as he stroked his cock, eyes resting on the fitted white shirt that showed off his lean body, those alluring suspenders hiding just where he knew Link's nipples were, and moving down to ogle at the tent that had formed in his tight pants.

Link noticed his stare and moved to place a hand over himself, tracing his hardness up and down with a finger. Rhett groaned and looked up, and he was rewarded with a mischievous wink and the sight of Link licking his lips suggestively.

"Like what you see, buddy?" Link asked and grinned. He tugged on his suspenders with his other hand while he continued palming himself. "You're making my pants so tight, I'm gonna burst," Link moaned deliberately, high pitched and shameless.

And that had Rhett coming, doubling over and grabbing his cock tightly, trying to collect the cum in his hands but failing miserably, most of it dribbling down his pants and landing on the unfortunate carpet.

"Hey, you soiled private property.. I'm going to have to prosecute you for this," Link said in a low, quiet voice, closing in on Rhett and backing him into the door that led from the reception to their personal office.

He put his hand on the door, trapping Rhett in front of him and pushed it open with his other hand. "Go in for your judgement, Counselor Rhett," Link whispered in Rhett's ear.

Rhett moaned and rolled away from the door, walking into their shared office, and Link shut it behind them, locking it.

"Where.. where should I take the stand, Counselor Link?"

"On the sofa."

Rhett pushed his pants all the way off, stepping out of them as he made his way to the sofa, sitting down awkwardly on the middle seat.

"Yes, there you go. Open your legs wide, the widest they can go.. now put your right foot up on the sofa."

Rhett did as he was told, gazing up heatedly at Link as he exposed himself. He knew immediately what Link wanted when he told him to put one leg up, and he shivered, cock twitching with interest. Bringing one finger to stroke his puckered opening, he moaned softly.

Link walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve a small bottle before returning to stand in front of the sofa, staring at the suggestive way Rhett was stroking himself.

"Lube up, thirsty boy, you know what to do," Link said with a groan, pressing the bottle of lube into Rhett's hand.

Rhett popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount in his hand, coating his fingers thickly and smearing the remaining all around himself. He made a show of pushing one finger in slowly then the second alongside the first, wriggling them slightly. He pumped them shallowly as Link watched, entranced. Pressing his fingers in deeply, he keened obscenely as he rubbed up against his own sweet spot and grinned when he heard Link's answering moan.

"Counselor Link.. is this all my punishment is? I was sure you were going to punish me  _ more severely _ ," Rhett said suggestively. 

"Mmmn.. not yet. I need to cross examine you more," Link answered, unzipping his pants and freeing the bulge from its confines.

"Oh, then I got to prove my innocence while I can," Rhett moaned, increasing the speed and strength of his fingers as he threw his head back, gasping with every thrust. He fucked himself uninhibitedly, enjoying the hungry, predatory look Link is giving him while stroking his own cock.

"Stop - I've seen enough," Link growled. "Judgement time."

Rhett's cock twitched excitedly and he rubbed his sweet spot one last time before pulling his fingers out.

"Open up." Link had bridged the small distance between them and stepped right up to the sofa, holding his hard cock mere centimeters from Rhett's mouth, precum glistening on the exposed head.

"Yes sir," Rhett replied and stuck his tongue out, swiping across the smooth head before opening his mouth wide.

Link wasted no time in pushing his cock into the willing mouth, watching Rhett's cheeks fill steadily till he hit the back of his throat. He pumped a few times through the delicious suction Rhett kept on him, nearly blowing his load right there and then into his mouth before pulling out with extreme self control.

"Turn around mister, and scoot in," Link commanded.

Rhett complied quickly, scrambling up on his knees and turning around, leaning over the back of the sofa as he pushed his hips up.

"I'm ready for judgement, Counselor Link," Rhett turned around and said sultrily.

Taking a deep breath, Link planted one knee on the sofa as he grabbed Rhett's cheeks in his hands, squeezing lightly. He took his cock in one hand and rubbed it lightly around his well lubed, glistening hole, drawing gasps from Rhett. Wrapping an arm around Rhett's shoulders, he whispered in his ear, "I'm going in, baby."

He slid in steadily, pushing into the tight gripping heat till he's all the way in, his chest pressing up against Rhett's heaving back. "You okay bo?" Link asked softly, rubbing small circles on Rhett's hip.

"Yeah yeah.." Rhett replied as he adjusted, the tight stretch easing away. He pushed back against Link and a wave of pleasure jolted through him. " _ Yeah _ fuck.. so good.."

"Yeah? I'll make it even better," Link said as he moved his hips to join Rhett's rhythm. He continued holding Rhett, their bodies flushed together. Their pace grew frantic as their pleasure deepened, and Link placed his hands over Rhett's where he's clutching onto the sofa desperately.

"Fuck, fuck.. yeah punish me Link, fuck me harder," Rhett gasped as he grabbed and stroked himself, right on the edge of coming again.

Link obeyed, thrusting harder while maintaining their frantic pace, and before their rhythm could fall apart, they did. They clutched onto each other's sweaty bodies as they came, riding out the high together. 

"How was the punishment?" Link asked, resting his head on Rhett's shoulders, a wide grin on his face as he basked in the pleasure.

"Great," Rhett replied breathily. He reached back and grabbed Link's ass, squeezing possessively as he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Now I think it's time for  _ your _ punishment so you don't forget who you belong to next time." 


End file.
